


Poem - Peaches and Honey

by Vicki_Venom



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, French Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Multi, Nice Merle Dixon, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Vicki_Venom
Summary: Little quick poem inspired by Merle Dixon.





	Poem - Peaches and Honey

Summer's light draws to an end  
While the humidity tucks itself away for the night.  
Your back is to a tree trunk,  
The roots in knots like the bracelet on your wrist--  
Your birthday gift from your brother  
And just as close to your heart  
Though stubbornness and facade won't let you admit it  
You hot-headed Georgia man.  
Cicadas and crickets begin their chorus  
As the sunset fades to a calming blue  
Rivaled only by your eyes--  
I see stars in them both  
And wouldn't mind losing myself in either.  
There's something magic lingering here,  
Maybe it's the edge of the forest  
The light of fireflies  
Or the fact that we both are intoxicated by the summer,  
But it's as thick as your drawl  
And by the look in your eyes  
I'm not the only one who noticed.  
Steady yourself--  
A grip on the grass beneath us  
Your ragged breaths,  
Let me taste your kisses  
Sweet like peach tea.  
We should be getting back--  
You murmur between every bite,  
Every nip and lick,  
Yes they may wonder where we went  
But by now I think they know.  
Their knowing glances from their cups  
Say words without a single syllable,  
But it doesn't matter  
So long as I have you  
And this warm June eve.


End file.
